Graphemes
by SprayPaintzz
Summary: AU "26. Too much? Or not enough?" In which Uchiha Sasuke fawns over Haruno Sakura.
1. Ii

**SP/n:** Though it's not in order, the alphabet is still the alphabet, right?

* * *

**I**

.

.

Imperfection

What is it? Was it subjective? Was it when an artist wouldn't receive your work because it wasn't _je ne sais quoi_ enough? Was it when a designer wouldn't cast you because you weren't tall enough? Pretty enough? _Perfect_ enough? Or was imperfection objective? If so, who's to judge?

To me, imperfection was embodied in this being named Haruno Sakura. She was everything that had gone wrong. Like an abandoned experiment. She was for a lack of a better term; _flawed._ She was a five foot daughter to six foot parents. She had this obnoxious _pink_ hair, which held no explanation in the books of science. Too large, too green eyes that were hardly concealed behind square-framed glasses. Freckled skin that was too sensitive to everything. Hands and feet that were small enough to fit in the children's section. And a forehead that rivaled the square area of Texas.

Physically, she was imperfection in a nutshell.

But when I looked to her, standing in front of the TV in a shirt large enough to conceal her shorts, glasses perched on her tiny button nose, hair tousled carelessly over one shoulder, head cocked to one side as she diligently observed the cooking show. She ran her hand through her hair, mussing it up some more. Sensing that I was gazing, she turned her head to me and we stared at each other for a while, and just because she was Haruno Sakura, a smile flashed on her face. Then I thought…

Imperfection

What is it?

.

.

* * *

**SP/n:** Tell me what you think!

Reviews make people write! :) (Applies to all stories ;)


	2. Pp

**SP/n: **Fawning over Haruno Sakura— the Uchiha Sasuke way.

* * *

**P**

.

.

Petty

Being a control freak was one thing, but being _petty_ about it? Being a control freak is taking life by the horns, ripping it out and using it as a toothpick just to show it who was boss. Being petty was crying about why the horns were too sharp.

She worries about all the insignificant details in life. I don't even know why she became a doctor if the only thing she could do was worry and cry about every little problem out there. I wouldn't be surprised if a five-year-old came to her to bandage a scrape on their elbow and Sakura would just bawl her eyes out.

Once, Sakura only ever so slightly burned one side of a large tuna fish we were having for dinner, she ended up being guilty for the whole week saying she wasn't fit to be a wife and that she should just die alone. And when I told her I liked it a little on the crisp side, she just wailed about the fact that I was used to her burnt cooking.

I can't… I just can't.

I honestly do like slightly burned food.

On that same week of guilt she tried redeeming herself by cooking over-the-top, hard to pronounce, 5-star restaurant worthy meals. Though I couldn't complain because they were absolutely delicious, it still didn't escape my mind at how petty she was being about it.

I came home one night, ridiculously tired after working straight for twenty-hours, all I wanted to do was lie on the damn couch and sleep. Upon seeing me Sakura dragged me up to our room and sat me on the bed, I didn't protest when she started undressing and redressing me in more comfortable clothes. The next thing I knew I was already lying down, but it didn't feel soft like I was lying on the pillow, though still comfortable. I willed my eyes to open at the feel of hands raking across my hair, immediately I saw green.

Ah, Sakura.

It was that look again, the way her mouth slightly downturned and tensed, her eyes full of doubt and unshed tears, the gravitational pull of her eyebrows, the slight crinkle in her forehead. The dreaded look that marred her age-less beauty, though did little to actually sully the perfection that always managed to seep through.

I placed a hand over hers that was resting on my chest and gave it a powerless squeeze.

She was doing it again.

Being petty.

Worrying about all the insignificant details in life.

.

.

* * *

**SP/n: **So many implications, hope you all got that. :) This was supposed to be funny, it but took a wrong turn at the end. Meh.

Tell me what you think! :)


End file.
